Davis and the Digi-Crest of Darkness
by agitofang666
Summary: Davis gets betrayed by his so called friends, he leaves the Digidestined and goes on his own in one of his battles he is about to die and gets rescued by an old friend who turns into his partner along with veemon, as his journey goes on he meets a girl Shinomiya Rina who he instantly falls in love with and her partner a female veemon. Later on it turns to lemon scenes (XXX scenes).


"He's late again! This is the sixth time this week! " Yolei's stomping around the computer room with her hands raised in the air looking like she was about to explode. Kari, Cody, TK, and Yolie had been waiting for over half an hour for Davis to arrive so that they could go to the Digital World, and still he hasn't showed up. Patamon, Gatomon, Poromon, and Upamon sat around drinking juice. Upamon dropped his juice and had a hunch knowing that something bad might happen.

"Sometimes I wonder how he became a Digi Destined" TK said as he leaned against the wall near the door. "Better yet, why did Tai made him become our 'Leader'?"

"You know TK it's not polite to be talking behind people's back" Cody stated as he just stared at TK with a matter-of-factly look. The other digimon now stopped to watch while Upamon bounced over to Cody.

"Yeah but it's also impolite to be late to important meetings!" Kari replied, more annoyed at the fact that the always be late motomiya absences.

"He most likely got caught up in soccer practice, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough, besides it's only been the third time this week not six it was TK that was late to the other three".

"Cody, that's not the point Ken, is probably in the digital world waiting for us while we are waiting for that slacker!" "TK's right, I think someone made a huge mistake to make Davis a Digidestined, all he does is brag when he does something right, and normally he messes' things up!, and am tired that he always tries to hit on me it's annoying!" TK and Yolei nodding their heads in agreement with Kari, but Cody just looked questioningly, like he couldn't believe that the always nice Kari had just said that.

"Well what about all the times he helped us? Like when he saved you from the Monochromon? Sure, he messed up a couple of times but who hasn't?"

"Oh come on Cody! TK and Tai were both there! If Davis wasn't there they would've handled it!" Yolei said as she glanced at the clock again. TK followed her line of vision. It was 45 minutes since Davis should've been here.

"Agumon and Patamon couldn't Digivolve then, there was a control spire in the area and besides, we would have lost against Kimeramon if Veemon didn't golden armor digivolve to Magnamon!"

"We would have found a way right Patamon?" TK asked as Patamon flew over to TK's head and nodded.

"That does it! I'm going to go down to that soccer field and drag his late ass up here!" Kari said angrily as she went to the door, as she was going to open it someone else did she just grasped her hands as she saw a boy.

Standing at the door was Davis. His eye dropped a single tear that rolled to his cheek he closed his eyes and opened them again but this time his eyes showed no emotion at all there was no sign of the go-happy-style guy that he was, it was as if all of his emotions had been sucked out in that small moment, then all he did was to walk up in front of TK, Kari still in shock of what she saw in his eyes, and the others surprised that the digimon next to him was Veemon and not the Demiveemon with the same eyes as those to his partner, Davis raised his hand and TK just Flinched at the action but Davis just chuckled and grabbed the goggles in his head and handing them over to TK, then he just moved close enough for only TK to hear then he whispered "good bye….. leader" the Digidestined and the Digimon just gasped at the action that had taken place, with nothing said Davis started to walk to the door were he had entered but Kari stopped in front of him and looked at him.

"W-Where do you think you're going and what did you told TK", she asked him in a wavering voice trying to look into his eyes but as she feared his eyes showed no emotion.

"Veemon" said Davis in a Cold voice, "Yes" said the little blue dragon as he just jumped in front of his partner and shoved the girl to the side to make a path for his partner. The girl just fell to the floor as everyone gazed at what had happened, Davis the all goo-goo over Kari had just ordered his partner to toss her to the side just so that he could walk, but the cat that had stared at him at the beginning had enough and jumped over to the tanned boy who knew she was coming to attack him but instead of doing anything he just looked at his partner, the little blue dragon nodded and jumped with such a speed that nobody noticed until they saw the cat-like digimon on the other side of the room with the wall behind her with cracks coming behind her, everyone gasped surprised that the blue dragon had just done that, and that nobody had noticed when Veemon attacked.

"Why did you do that for!" screamed the big glassed girl with a tone of fear in her voice, "you had no right to do that to Gatomon!" asked the hooligan hat boy with a venom on his voice, "that was not necessary" even the short boy spoke with a harsh tone. All the digimon just stared at the blue dragon not only questioning why he had punched his friend to the wall but also why he was in his rookie form and not in the in-training form.

"Weak" was the only thing that Veemon said before he turned around and walked up to Davis following him and continued walking until they both disappeared. Everyone just stood there dumfounded still trying to analyze what had just happened, then Yolei spoke "what the hell did just happened", "I don't know Yolei but we better go to the Digiworld and meet with Ken let's not say anything to him so that we don't worry him we will talk to Davis tomorrow to see what this was all about" then everybody just nodded as the opened a portal to the Digital World to meet with their friend …

"So Davis what are we going to do now?" asked the little blue dragon.

"Well Veemon first of all we are going to our house and gather provisions as we are going to the digital world to train for a long time so that you can digievolve to champion without the help of the Digivice", said the tanned boy walking to his apartment. "Alright Davis sounds like a plan" said the blue dragon that De-Digivolve into his in-training form Demiveemon and jumped on top of Davis's head.

When they arrived at his apartment they saw Davis sister sitting on the sofa watching TV and laughing out loud like she was crazy, "hey Jun where are mom and dad?" then they heard her say without looking at them "squirt… little squirt" by this time everybody in the real world already knew about him been a Digidestined and Digimon yet it didn't seemed to bother them, "they went out again they were going to be working late again now stop bothering me my show is on" then continued looking at the TV never looking at Davis, the young boy just sighted at the thought of his sister not even looking at them because of a stupid TV show. "I'll be in my room" said the tanned boy "yeah whatever" said the red-brownish headed girl still looking at the TV.

Once they entered the room they took out the soccer luggage like bag that he used for some clothes some blankets, inside the other bag like backpack put some food in it that he had gathered from his fridge, along with some wind proof lighters, two first aid kit, a hunting knife that at the end of the handle had some hocks for fishing that he had received from his uncle when he went to hunt with him, a flask for water, and a EM energy flashlight (he just shakes it for 15-30 seconds to have light for about 10 minutes) with that he was ready to leave the place he knew as home.

"Davis am hungry" exclaimed the in-training digimon "alright Demiveemon just digivolve to Veemon so you can fill your stomach to the fullest because it's going to be a long journey my friend" and with that the two headed to the kitchen and started eating like there was no tomorrow when they finally finished they went back to his room. "you know what Veemon let's take a rest that way we can be refreshed by tomorrow", "alright Davis am with you" and so they went to sleep ….…

The next day before everybody waked up he moved to where his partner was and shacked him carefully "hey Demiveemon its time little buddy lets go our new life awaits" said the ex-leader of the Digidestined in a whispering voice. "Mmm f-five m-more minutes Davis". "Sorry little guy but we have to go before anybody notices that we are leaving, do you want me to carry you?" "Yes, please" said the little blue dragon then the tanned body grabbed the little blue dragon gently and proceeded to move to the computer in his desk and in a whisper he said "Digiport Open" and with that they disappeared.

The very same day when everybody in the motomiya was awake and eating breakfast they noticed that the tanned boy was missing "Jun go wake your brother tell him he's going to be late for breakfast" said Ms. Motomiya who at the time was in an apron still making another batch of eggs while Mr. Motomiya was reading the newspaper, "Alright" said the teenager with a groan, then she stood up and walked to her sibling door, "hey dweeb time to wake up", then as she opened the door and walked up to the boy's bed she noticed that the boy was gone then she went to the kitchen still confused "hey umm Davis is not in his room" their parents confused just shrugged it off with a "he probably already went to school" her mother said "mmm yeah probably" Jun said.

At school the Digidestined waited for Davis to appear and explain what had happened but he never showed up, at the end of the day Kari was talking to the Digidestined.

"Hey guys what do you think happened to Davis yesterday it's the first time I have seen him such a look on his eyes they looked like there was no emotion in them at all" said Kari.

"Yeah what the hell was his problem" TK said  
"by the way TK what did Davis give and told you? You seemed surprised" Cody said with a questioning face.

"That's true TK why did you seem so pale" Kari said looking for answers in the hooligan hat boy.

"Well he gave me this" taking the goggles from his pocket, then everybody gasped at the sight of their young leader's goggles, "and he said "good luck leader" then Kari started to sob as she was still trying to comprehend what had caused all this.

"Do you guys think he heard us talking about him" the mare thought of that made the Digidestined pale, "I mean he was at the door when Kari was about to open it". Suddenly Kari remembered the tear and the coldness of his eyes that made a shiver go all the way to her spine.

"Anyways we need to go to his house and talk to him properly to sort this out" said the big glasses girl, the Digidestined and their digimon just nodded.

When they arrived at Davis house they knocked on the door and a brown-red headed girl opened it, they saw that Jun looked somewhat unsettled "hey Jun what's up is Davis home? Or your parents at home?" said TK with a questioning face like everybody else "no they are at work they are going to work late today, and well the thing is this morning when I went to wake up Davis he wasn't on his room which seems weird to me like you know it isn't very Davis like to wake up early but then mom told me that maybe Davis went to school early did anybody saw him on your way here?" said Jun with a worry look on her face, everybody nodded.

"Well the thing is Davis didn't showed today at school so we thought that he was here but it seems that he isn't" said Kari with a hint of worry on her face "Jun do you mind if we wait for Davis?" said Yolei "no not at all please come on in" as the time went passing by there was no hint of Davis everybody started to worry about all the events that had happened, then it was time for everybody to return to their respective home "well Jun unfortunately we have to go please tell Davis that we need to talk to him we will come tomorrow" the brownish-red headed girl just nodded "alright bye" then she closed the door and spoke in a silent voice "Davis where are you?"…

While this was happening on the real world we see Davis fighting against a gang of Dokugumon the spider like Digimon with his partner a Veedramon to his side "well partner it seems that we are doing really well I have mastered my Digisoul and you have also reached a new branch of Digivolution" but before he could continue the spider digimon screamed "poison cobweb" launching a poisonous blast from its mouth "Davis!" screamed the rough dragon looking digimon with scars and a dark blue ""V"" on his chest but before attacking the was trapped by the Dokugumon poison thread making him unable to continue fighting thus turning him to Demiveemon as the young destined was about to be killed they heard a voice before passing out "Terra Destroyer!"

The young boy had woken up to find a Veemon to his side and a BlackAgumon to his other side "hey kid finally woken" said the black digimon "ahh it hurts what the hell why can't stand up and who are you?"

"Now, now is that any way to talk to an old friend and savior" the black digimon started to digievolve as he turned into BlackWargreymon "what? How can it be you we all saw you disappear to seal the gate of the digital world" asked the young boy with both confusion and happiness in his voice.

"Well kid to tell you the truth I don't even know myself the only thing I can think of is that my wish came true and now I have a meaning as a real digimon in this life" said the Jet-Black Dragon Warrior.

"Well it doesn't matter I am just happy to see you again" said the young boy with tears on his face .

The next day, Davis hadn't returned home which worried their parents at the end of the school day the Digidestined went to Davis home to speak to Davis but then they saw policeman in front of Davis's house Kari had a bad feeling and went to run where the Motomiyas were and saw them crying then the Digidestined ran towards them with a worry face and asked "Jun what happened why are there cops here?" asked the girl while holding Gatomon "Davis didn't return home yesterday" said the pubescent teen with tears rolling down their face, then Ms. Motomiya ran towards the young group and asked in sobs "do you know where Davis is please tell me where Davis is" the young group just nodded, Ms. Motomiya just fell on her knees crying, Mr. Motomiya came to his wife side and putting a hand in her shoulder showing his support.

"Do you kids think that maybe Davis is on the digital world?"


End file.
